


Late Night Date

by OtakuAme



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Ice Skating, M/M, More Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuAme/pseuds/OtakuAme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small drabble about a late night trip to the nearby ice rink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Date

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always late with my submissions now, aren't i? Well this one is (again) for bennefrost week! i chose to stay away from the "no guardian/human relationship" idea because a few other people made ones like that and they were absolutely lovely, so instead of competing for space on the boat i'm taking my own little kayak out to sea (like my metaphor? it's cute right?)  
> prompt/theme: Rules are meant to be broken.

“Jack, we're gonna get caught!” Jamie's feeble attempt to be the voice of reason fell to deaf ears. Jack had decided the optimal time to go on a date was at 10 o'clock at night on a Wednesday, and the perfect place was the skating rink two towns over, which happened to close at 7pm on weekdays.

“The janitor's will have all left by now and it's annoying to skate with other people here anyways.~” Jack glanced around as they entered through the back door, not a soul in sight, perfect! “Come on, J!”

Jamie was dragged in rather suddenly, stumbling over his feet while trying to remain upright. “Alright, alright, I’m coming!” When the colder teen holding his wrist started chuckling, he rolled his eyes and smirked, “Not like that, pervert.”

“Not my fault if your that sensitive.” He swung open the hockey entrance to the empty rink with a loud enough bang to cut off any protest from Jamie and hopped on. He slid the crook of his staff across the ice, letting a fresh layer of smooth ice spread across the whole rink, though not before allowing his signature ferns and swirls decorate the ice below it first. Jamie sat on the edge of the rink lacing up his skates as Jack slid out on trained bare feet to make sure it was all smoothed out. When the hand me down skates were finally secured on his feet he stood, leaning against the edge of the thick plexiglass window.

“So what do I say to the police when they get here to haul my butt off for breaking and entering?” He smiled, it wasn't likely that he was about to get caught, but teasing his boyfriend had become one of his favorite pastimes. He tended to forget how good at comebacks Jack was sometimes though...

“Hmm... plead insanity? It shouldn't be too hard for you.” Jack laughed, sliding over to the now pouting brunette, planting a light kiss to his lips before pulling him onto the open ice.

“You know you seem pretty okay with committing a federal offense, I think you might be a bad influence on me.” Jamie twirled Jack, keeping him just far enough away as to avoid cutting the others bare feet on his skates.

Jack laughed as he spun into the taller teen's arms, “Aw, and here I thought you went for the rule-breaking bad boy type.”

The warmer boy smiled, running his hand through Jack's fringe before tracing a finger down his chin, tipping it up slightly before kissing him, “Only when they have snowy white hair and control one-fourth of the year's weather. So I guess you're just lucky.”

Pale, cool arms linked behind Jamie's neck as a smile slipped across equally pale lips, “And don't I know it~”

**Author's Note:**

> okay i wrote this in, like, half an hour so it's probably a bit messy, but then again, what do i write that isn't?


End file.
